Ninjas en Altamar
by BloodEdge
Summary: Desterrado por cumplir su mision, Sakura se dio cuenta de su error y se fugo con el, un tiempo despues el regresa para cumplir la sentencia, pero que pasaria si vuelve casado con Sakura, ademas de ser miembro de una tripulación pirata para nada normal y tambien casado con 2 miembros del barco, averiguenlo, Konoha no sera la misma, advertencia, habra muchos traseros pateados n n


Esta es otra de las razones por las que no sacaba conti rapidamente, realmente estoy lleno de ideas, no se preocupen, trabajo tambien en el resto de mis historias, especificamente Legado Del Fenix y Maestro de las Ilusiones, solo esperenme un poquito jejeje

Ninjas en Alta-Mar

POV Naruto

Desterrado? Después que cumplí una misión donde todos mis amigos enfrentaban una muerte segura? Así me pagan el haber salvado a Konoha de ese mapache sub-desarrollado y de traer de vuelta al Teme de Sasuke? Bien, si así quieren las cosas por mi está bien, les mostrare que cometieron un terrible error, Naruto Uzumaki será imparable pero –deteniéndose un poco- a donde iré, veamos, Suna, mala opción y hace calor, país neutral tampoco, no quiero que sean víctimas de otro atentado con Kisame e Itachi, veamos a dónde puedo ir –se le prende el foco- Nami, eso es, aunque apenas este recuperándose por lo de Gato es un buen lugar para vivir, Nami no Kuni ahí voy.

Final POV

Quien está ahí -decía el rubio deteniéndose- si no sales me veré obligado a usar la –fue interrumpido por que aquella presencia estaba frente a él con la mirada baja, ella (de ley que era una chica) tenía una mochila de viaje al igual que el rubio, además de que vestía de negro para pasar inadvertida, pero su cabello era lo que la delato- que haces aquí.

Naruto –con un nudo en la garganta- quiero estar contigo…

En Konoha

Unos Meses Después

Todo era incertidumbre, expectación, miedo y felicidad para otros, debido a que Tsunade aun mantenía el control de la aldea pero ahora era con puño de hierro, no por ella sino por su anterior mandatario, Minato Namikaze, si, el brosky aun vivía pero se había marchado de la Aldea junto a su esposa Kushina, ellos habían vuelto unos meses después de que Naruto fuese desterrado, los aldeanos al verlo creyeron que era un milagro de kami que mandaba a los héroes para que viniese a matar al demonio, ellos no entendían eso de demonio y exactamente fue en una Reunión de Consejo donde se aclaro por la boca de Homura, Minato no aguanto más mandando al hospital al anciano y este con una ira rabiosa aclaro que Naruto es su hijo dejando a todo mundo en shock, los civiles no creyendo eso pedían alguna prueba pero Shikaku los callo diciendo que miren bien a Minato y que solo le agreguen las marcas en las mejillas y ahí lo tenían, ahora si todo mundo sudaban balas, una semana más tarde impuso ley marcial ejerciendo el poder con un nuevo decreto "Ningún estudiante de Academia se graduara antes de tiempo o habrá favoritismos, si se llegara a ver algo así serán inmediatamente ejecutados".

De ese día pasaron otros meses durante los cuales personas, entre varias civiles y ninjas, le tenían odio tremendo al Namikaze y a Kushina, además de que sus 2 hijas también eran víctimas de miradas de odio, ellas no entendían porque y ahora les tocaba a los padres pedirles perdón personalmente, unas fueron convencidas, otras como los Ichirakus, Iruka, Yugao, Kurenai y Anko que por una extraña razón solo tenía trato muy profesional con el Yondaime, Tsunade solo se refería a él como Namikaze e igualmente Shizune tenía una relación profesional con él y Kushina, en otros asuntos, varias mujeres pensaban en comprometerse con Naruto y entre ellas varias kunoichis conocidas planteaban un compromiso legal o por debajo del agua.

Kushina deseaba ver a Naruto pero no sabía a dónde fue a parar, tampoco sabía de él y quería investigar un poco, reviso algunos expedientes académicos sorprendiéndose de las notas tan bajas, Iruka para aliviarle un poco la culpa dijo que su educación era saboteada y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ella deseo ver sus registros médicos pidiéndoselo a Tsunade, ella suspira preguntándole que si desea eso, la pelirroja asiente y llegan a un cuarto lleno de archiveros, la pelirroja le pregunta cual es de su hijo, Tsunade rechistando dice que todos ellos pertenecen a Naruto aterrando a la pelirroja que al 5to informe no dejaba de leer y llorar.

Como dijo Minato y al ver el gran índice de mortandad de Gennin desde que ellos se fueron, ahora salían de la Academia mejor preparados, aunque eso no le bajaba la vergüenza de no poder hacer algo por Naruto antes de que se "fugara y jugara a la familia feliz" ya no podía dar marcha atrás, ahora debe enfocarse n otro asunto, el regreso de su hijo, también fue testigo como se formo de la nada una rivalidad algo extraña entre Tsunade y Kushina y la causa era el mismo Naruto, no se sabe cómo fue que comenzó el pleito, además de que no se podían ver ni en pintura, antes de que Minato volviese, se dio una orden por Tsunade para encontrar a Sakura Haruno, ella había desaparecido una semana después del destierro de Naruto, se le busco por todos los rincones de Hi y no se encontró rastro alguno de ella y dieron por terminada la búsqueda, claro que para los padres de Sakura no les había importado mucho que digamos, cuando se supo la verdad tras Naruto se lamentaban por no tener algún lazo con aquella familia.

10 Años Después

Mares del Este

POV Sakura

He tomado varias decisiones en mi vida, las cuales la mayoría me habían hecho más mal que bien, enamorarme de un traidor fue una de ellas, sé que no se puede cambiar el pasado, pero puedo vivir un futuro mejor, y la última decisión que he tomado fue la más acertada, ahora estoy felizmente casada con el hombre que amo con locura y nunca negare mis sentimientos hacia él, me hizo saber lo dura verdad de un ninja, no es un trabajo que se deba tomar a la ligera, debes pensar que cada día es el ultimo y vivirlo al máximo, junto a él me entrene al máximo alcanzando limites que eran desconocidos para mí, me siento imparable, capaz de romper una montaña con mis manos, que cosas estoy diciendo, siempre habrá rivales fuertes, pero nada como un buen entrenamiento con mi chico para solucionar las cosas.

Fin del POV

Sakura, te estamos esperando –otra voz femenina llamaba a la chica, que se encontraba en la proa de un enorme barco muy pintoresco, el cual era mejor conocido como balandro, en el frente de esta embarcación había un adorno parecido a un sol con una cabeza de león, el piso tenia pasto artificial pero que se sentía como uno real, contaba con un acuario en la parte media del barco, un mirador que parecía una suite de hotel caro, tenía también un huerto donde actualmente se cosechaban mandarinas y no las tocaban sin el permiso de la dueña, Sakura había llegado al comedor del barco y todo era un ambiente familiar, a veces Sakura pensaba que hubiese pasado si desde un principio hubiese sido criada aquí- Chopper y Brock casi se comen lo bueno y tu favorito –decía la misma chica-.

Gracias –sonriendo- OIGAN, MAS VALE QUE DEJEN ESE TAKIMESHI –el pobre renito y el esqueleto viviente con miedo asienten- eso está mejor, donde esta Naru.

El está terminando de escribir –decía la misma chica que había llamado a Sakura, tenía un cabello naranjoso y algo ondulado le colgaba hasta media espalda mientras sus piernas largas y bien torneadas lucían bastante bien enfundadas en ese entallado pantalón de mezclilla, en su brazo izquierdo un singular tatuaje adornaba su piel blanca y suave mientras sus pechos de un tamaño más que sugerente lucían exhibidos a la perfección en un ajustado bikini a rayas en dos tonos de verde, su nombre era Nami- desde que salió su primer libro a la venta ha sido un éxito arrollador.

Naruto-kun tiene el toque al escribir historias – una mujer hermosa de facciones serenas de largo cabello negro tomaba la palabra, las zapatillas rosas resonaban con sus pasos llamando la atención hacia ella que usaba una falda muy pintoresca que más bien parecía solo un trozo de tela sujeto a ella con un gran nudo a un costado de su cadera, era de un color rojizo con detalles en verde, la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba enfundada en una camisa de manga corta entallada y corta que dejaba ver su abdomen plano y terso mientras el escote atraía la atención a sus senos de buen tamaño y sobre su cabeza como sosteniendo su cabello un par de gafas de sol de nombre Nico Robin- que tipo de educación tuvo para poder escribir así.

Ninguna –sorprendiendo a las chicas- solo recuerdo que fue entrenado por Jiraya-sama, que también es escritor pero de porno –dejando en shock a los presentes- si no dije nada, es porque no preguntaron.

Y –hablaba otra chica pelinegra, debería ser una de las mujeres mar hermosas del mundo de larga cabellera negra que cubría toda su espalda, usaba un ajustado vestido violeta oscuro con un cráneo dibujado sobre uno de sus pechos que breves no era, su rostro hermoso era completado por un par de profundos y bellos ojos azulados y sus aretes semejantes a serpientes coronaban el cuadro, en cuando a su figura el vestido la delineaba a la perfección mientras que por una abertura del vestido su larga y torneada pierna se dejaba ver cuando abría el compas, curiosamente una serpiente blanca de manchas rojas con una especie de cráneo con una melena azul en su cabeza la seguía a todos lados- a donde vamos el estará ahí?

De que estará te lo aseguro Hancock –sonriendo maliciosamente- podrás hacerte cargo de él, siempre y cuando nos dejes algo a las demás -suspira- y pensar que tenemos que regresar a Konoha –decía son un suspiro desanimado-.

Tranquilízate Sakura-chan –pasando el marco de la puerta estaba Naruto sonriendo como él sabe- no dejare que nada te pase, desertaste solo por estar conmigo y yo te protegeré de todo.

Si se requiere patear traseros cuenten conmigo –hablaba el capitán del barco, Monkey D Luffy, actualmente el rey de los piratas y felizmente casado con la emperatriz Pirata Boa Hancock y la Princesa de Arabasta Vivi, era una chica joven y bastante bonita de largo cabello azulado y ojos oscuros con una gran sonrisa casi siempre, usaba una gabardina rosada y una minifalda corta que revelaba sus piernas en toda su extensión, más arriba una camisa de grane escote mostraba sus pechos redondos y formes casi como presumiéndoles al tiempo que su sombrero coronaba todo su atuendo siendo quizá la más discreta pero no por eso la menos hermosa de todas ellas, cabía mencionar que primero se peleaban por quien llamaba la atención del pelinegro, pero una conversación con Robin las hizo entender que ambas deseaban lo mismo y terminaron sus disputas- y con lo que ha dicho Naruto, deseo pelear con Tuerto-osan –refiriéndose a Kakashi-.

Sakura reía por el apodo que su capitán le puso a su ex-sensei, aunque pensándolo bien, no podía llamarlo así cuando solo se dedico a fortalecer a Sasuke dejando a ella y a Naruto a su suerte, tenía algunas ideas si Kakashi se hubiese preocupado por todos, serian un equipo demoledor, pero así fueron las cosas y no cambiaría nada el pensarlo, otro de los integrantes de la familia que eran un renito de nariz azulada tomaba la palabra, a su lado estaba Porche, ella esta obsesionadamente enamorada de él renito.

Sakura-san, es verdad que la actual líder es la mejor medico de donde vinieron ustedes –decía Chopper con emoción y Porche le entraban celos muy notorios-.

Es verdad Chopper, pero dudo que ahora Tsunade-sama te pueda superar en conocimientos médicos –estas palabras tuvieron 2 reacciones, shock en todos los presentes y que Chopper comenzara su baile de renito feliz-.

URUSAI HARUNO –seguía bailando- LO QUE TU DIGAS NO ME HAR FELIZ GILIPOLLAS -y no terminaba de bailar-.

CHOPPI, TE VES TAN TIERNO –gritaba una chica llamada Porche, la antigua compinche de Foxy, pero dejo a esa tripulación porque extrañaba al renito y raramente se convirtió en amor, ahora usaba una minifalda roja que mostraba un par de hermosas piernas mientras que su blusa de tirantes negra con líneas rosas apenas contenía el par de pechos de gran tamaño que casi se salían, sobre la misma una chaqueta igual roja ocultaba sus hombros mientras que el curioso sobrero resaltaba su cabeza de largo cabello oscuro y de rostro hermoso que por mucho tiempo llego a ocultar bajo esa marcara que ya no usaba mas con corazones en los ojos mirando al renito bailar-.

También escuche de ustedes, que ahí hacen los mejores fideos que han probado cierto –hablaba ahora una mujer llamada Carmen, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y figura estilizada casi de bailarina, usaba un vestido de una sola pieza en color negro algo entallado de la parte superior exhibiendo su figura delicada mientras que la parte baja se mecía libre a cada paso de la mujer balanceándose en el aire mientras caminaba con sus singulares zapatillas de color rosa, ahora vivía en el Thuosand Sunny con su esposo, el primer cocinero de la banda llamado Sanji- quisiera una competencia con el cocinero.

Para eso tienes que tener de jueces a todos nosotros Carmen –respondía Sakura- y el que más duro juzgaría será Naruto.

Estoy listo –con palillos y tazón personalizado en mano sacándoles el gotón general a todo mundo-.

Tenía que juntarse con Luffy –expresaba la pelinaranja lamentándose-.

No es eso Nami, cuando vivíamos en Konoha a Naru solo se le permitía comer una cosa y era ramen –ganándose la mirada de todos- eso deben agradecer a que la gente de Konoha son los más ignorantes e idiotas que haya visto en mi vida, no me excluyo por que una vez pensé así, a Naru le vendían las cosas 3 veces su valor normal o próximas a echarse a perder –el rubio posa su mano en el hombro de la pelirrosa para darle valor y ella asiente aferrándose de la mano del rubio- tuvo una vida infernal en ese lugar.

Entonces para que volver ahí – decía una chica que tenía el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos atado en un peinado corto ce que algunos mechos se desprendían sobre su rostro enmarcado por sus lentes, una capa rosada cubría su cuerpo mientras una camisa violeta con estampado floral abrazaba su figura de curvas sinuosas y delicadas, al tiempo que un pantalón tipo pescador en color azul dejaba ver sus piernas largas y hermosas coronadas por las botas negras que le llegaban a media pantorrilla, su nombre era Tashigi, ella había desertado de la Marina al entender el estilo de vida y pasado de su ahora esposo- volverías al infierno como tú dices.

Para poder avanzar, es necesario enfrentar el pasado mi amor –hablaba su esposo, un sujeto de complexión muscular nada exagerada, tenia cabello verde peinado hacia atrás, su rostro y pecho estaban marcados con grandes cicatrices, una en el ojo izquierdo y la otra atravesando todo el torso del mismo de forma diagonal, viste una toga de color verde acompañado por unas botas del mismo color solo que más oscuros, en su cintura lleva una Haramaki donde descansaban 3 katanas, en su hombro izquierdo tenia amarrado un pañuelo verde, su nombre, Roronoa Zoro, segundo al mando en el Thuosand Sunny- si lo hacen, la conciencia de ambos estarán tranquilas.

Un buen adagio, en especial si lo dice alguien que se pierde a cada momento –eso sonó como pedrada para Zoro, lo decía una chica que parecía de la misma edad de Sakura su ropa era más que singular, consiste en un amplio vestido negro de gran escote que dejaba ver los hombros de la joven chica de largo cabello rosado y rizado, usaba un sombrero de copa bastante grande y una sombrilla roja que por alguna razón parecía una especie de demonio con cuernos y toso, al rededor de la chica de vez en cuando uno juraría que se podían ver fantasmas moviéndose pero claro era solo lo que uno pensaba, era bastante bonita aunque sus ojos redondos y negros resultaban curioso no por eso menos encantadores con todo y su curiosa forma de vestir ganándose una mirada furibunda del peliverde, su nombre es Perona- pero aun con tu pésimo sentido de orientación Tashigi y yo te queremos Kumashi.

Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así –poniéndose rojo de vergüenza haciendo una mueca rara pero se veía infantil-.

KAWAII – gritaban Perona y Tashigi al mismo tiempo-.

Hay algo que no entiendo –pedía la palabra Kaya, era una chica linda de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés, de figura esbelta y armoniosa enfundada siempre en un vestido corto que le dejara caminar mientras que sus piernas largas y bellas usaban un par de botas en color negro al tiempo que la singular capa roja hondeaba con el brisa al igual que su cabello dándole un toque más bello y tierno a su rostro de facciones delicadas- porque si te exiliaron de tu aldea de origen, piden tu regreso.

Porque mi exilio era por un tiempo –respondía el rubio para que Sakura descansara- ellos lo decidieron por que según su "infinita sabiduría" soy muy peligroso para andar en la aldea sin una correa, ellos me ven más como un arma que como un compatriota –dejando a todos mudos- pero al llegar y piden mi re-ubicación en las filas ninja lo negare y expondré mi vida para que Sakura-chan no sufra por mi culpa.

Y porque negarías el derecho de re-ubicación –decía un enorme esqueleto viviente con un afro, su vestuario era casi un homenaje a Lenny Crabitz- Naruto-san.

Y perderme esta vida de pirata, no gracias, con ustedes he pasado muchas aventuras y he visto cosas mas allá del mar, dinosaurios, gigantes, Flores de Cerezo floreciendo en una isla invernal –haciendo que todo mundo sonría- y lo más importante –un clon abrazaba a Nami y a Robin- nunca las dejaría chicas –ganándose un awww de ambas y un beso en la mejilla por parte de ambas- primero soy monje antes de ser ninja de Konoha.

También recuerdo que dijiste que eras el rey de las bromas cierto –hablaba Ussop, el artillero de la tripulación y el cual estaba comprometido con Kaya, aun no había fecha para la boda pero se veía muy cercana- cuéntanos una –todo el grupo animado asentía con gritos y chiflidos por parte de Luffy, Sakura lo animaba con un beso en la mejilla y este asiente-.

Veamos –Naruto hacia memoria- se dice que el clan Hyuuga es el clan más poderoso y que tienen la habilidad de que pueden ver todo a su alrededor, me cole sin que me vieran y tendí toda su ropa interior en los cables de luz de Konoha –sorprendiendo a todos revelando de donde saco la habilidad natural del sigilo- y la mejor de todas es que pinte los rostros Hokage en pleno día, los anbu nunca me atraparon pero al final un chunnin lo hizo.

Ehhh –todo mundo estaba a la expectativa-.

Naru fue atrapado por Iruka-sensei, el se detuvo a comer en Ichirakus debido a 4 horas de intensa persecución, imagínense, vestía ese "Mátenme Naranja" y no pudieron atraparlo –asombrando a todos- difícil de creer? Pues créanlo.

Y Konoha desecho a su mejor ninja prefiriendo a un traidor –hablaba al fin Sanji- que nos podemos esperar cuando lleguemos allá.

Primero que nada –contestaba Sakura- para Naruto y a mí, Konoha es conocida como Pervertilandia, debido a que ahí existen muchos pervertidos, algunos de closet también como Ebisu –las chicas asentían- mucha hostilidad porque son algo ignorantes al no entender nuestras habilidades con las Akuma no Mi –nuevo asentimiento- y por ultimo y si paso lo que pienso –suspiro- fan-girls hacia Naru.

QUUEEEE –reaccionaban Nami y Robin- COMO QUE FAN-GIRLS –aterrando a la pelirrosa-.

Eso me lo explico Kurama-sensei, sus padres Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki eran ninjas tanto famosos como peligrosos –tratando de calmar la tensión- si Tsunade-sama lo grito a los ciudadanos de Konoha puede haber personas que hayan armado hasta compromisos con el sin saberlo.

QUEEEE –era lo único que se podía escuchar en el barco- POR QUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES –Nami tomaba de la blusa a Sakura y la agitaba violentamente mientras Robin pensaba como deshacerse de la competencia-.

De ese hecho pasaron 3 dias donde llegaron nuevamente a las costas de Nami y Naruto se encargo de sellar el barco en un pergamino, el viaje a Konoha duro 3 dias por que se acababa el tiempo límite para Naruto, para las personas que no podían trasladarse rápidamente Sakura y Naruto con ayuda de clones las cargaban estilo caballito o en caso de Nami y Robin estilo nupcial, llegaron en plena madrugada a las puertas de Konoha y ahora los vigilantes eran Kiba y Shino, aunque fuesen Jounnin tenían que hacer ese trabajo de Chunnin, lo cual era muy molesto para el Inuzuka, Shino se mantenía sereno con unas hormigas que pasaban por el cubículo, Kiba detuvo al grupo realizando el protocolo.

Naruto Uzumaki –dejando en shock a ambos- vengo a cumplir mi sentencia, acompañado de mis amigos y de mi esposa Sakura Uzumaki –la pelirrosa saludaba como si no hubiese visto a los Jouunin por unos días- si me disculpan, tengo que ir a la Torre Hokage.

Kiba y Shino no le quitaban la vista de encima, ni mucho menos a sus acompañantes en especial a las mujeres, si se les comparaba con una de las kunoichis o aldeanas de la aldea que según son las mas hermosas, serian horriblemente superadas, en especial por la mujer de piel blanquecina casi lechosa y de pelo negro para la vista de Kiba, Shino pensaba en las consecuencias qu podría traer la llegada del rubio, se armaria el caos y claro, nuevamente serian las cosas divertidas con el rubio en la aldea, lo malo es que no pasaría como pensaba el Aburame, pasaban por la calle principal de la Aldea que conduce a la Torre Hokage, todo el grupo era objeto de miradas, solo se dividían entre las mujeres que eran victimas de miradas lascivas, a Hancock no le afecto por que uso un poco de Haki para imponer su voluntad, otras miradas se dirigieron al líder del contingente, mucha gente lo reconoció y las chicas lo miraban con corazones en los ojos y gritaban cosas como "NARUTO-SAMA HA VUELTO", "POR FAVOR, TOMEME COMO SU ESPOSA", "ME DEDICARE COMPELTAMENTE A TI", "DEME UN HIJO NARUTO-SAMA" eso calentó los animos de Nami y Robin pero Sakura abrazandose del rubio les dio la oportunidad perfecta de desquitarse, al abrazarse del rubio varias estaban en shock y comenzaban a llorar, llegaron a la Torre y la recepcionista al reconocerlo casi se lanzaba sobre el para besarlo con pasión pero se abstuvo al ver que abrazaba a Sakura, la cual no reconoció.

Oficina del Hokage

Deberia ya esta aquí –una Kushina había hecho una zanja en la oficina frente a los mandatarios, Tsunade solo suspiraba resignada mientra Minato reia sin saber que hacer- que lo demora.

Kushi, tranquilízate, tal vez esta recorriendo la aldea para recordar viejos tiempos –decia Minato tratando de calmar a su mujer- dale tiempo.

Si, dale tiempo para que recuerde lo mal que lo ha tratado Konoha –expresaba la ojimiel ganándose miradas no muy santas- solo digo la verdad, no se quejen.

No hables asi Senju –encarando a la ojimiel- tu debiste protegerlo hace tiempo y no cumpliste tu parte –decia kushina con una venita en la frente-.

Culpa al pervertido, no a mi, a quien asignaron de padrino, a Jiraya, quien debió velar por el, Jiraya –dejando sin palabras a la pelirroja- yo solo acepte el cargo por el, el me hizo ver las cosas cuando estaba ciega y estare eternamente agradecida de que mi hijo me haya salvado.

COMO QUE TU HIJO SENJU, YA SACASTE BOLETO –ya se iban a lanzar a los golpes nuevamente pero el toqueteo de la puerta las detiene, Shizune da el pase y entro la persona esperada para todo mundo, Minato y Kushina estaban sumamente nerviosos, la morocha no resistió en abrazar al rubio, Nami y Robin que veian la escena deseaban intervenir pero Sakura las detiene con una sonrisa- Naruto?

Estoy de vuelta ka-san –decia el rubio mirando a Tsunade que casi lloraba de la felicidad al verlo nuevamente y Kushina se prendió de boleto al no tener ese honorifico- ehh lo siento, no crei que estabas ocupada, si lo deseas puedo –es interrumpido por la ojimiel-.

Naruto, hay un asunto que te concierne, es sobre tus padres biológicos –soltandole la bomba al rubio- ellos no murieron como yo pensaba, unos meses despues me entere que vivian y regresaron a Konoha –el rubio no se movia pero estaba sorprendido- te contare todo como paso, despues del sellado de Kyuubi en ti, ellos no murieron pero salieron muy malheridos, salieron de Konoha una semana despues dejándote aquí, ellos tenían la esperanza de que te convirtieras en un hombre de bien y principios, pero con lo que te sucedió paso lo contrario, unos meses despues de tu destierro ellos regresaron por la puerta grande, ellos llegaron aquí a la oficina preguntando por ti, yo les dije todo lo sucedido durante mi corto tiempo en la oficina, tu madre deseaba conocer mas cosas de ti pero recibia portazos en la cara no sin antes llevarse palabras como "Como puedes llamarte madre si dejas a tu hijo aquí" o "me alegro que Naruto no este aquí" pudo convencer a unas personas para que le hablaran un poco de ti aunque eran un poco renuentes a prestar mas información de la normal, despues ella pidió ver tus registros médicos y casi le da el infarto al ver todos tus expedientes –Nami y Robin se veian sorprendidas- ni que decir tu padre, consulto a todos los chunnin de la academia para pedir tu rendimiento académico y mas de uno fue ejecutado debido a tu educación saboteada.

Donde estan ellos ahora ka-san –el rubio decia con un tono serio- quiero que me expliquen por que me hicieron esto –tratando de no ir a buscarlos personalmente, Sakura observa la tensión del rubio y toma su mano dándole señal de fuerza, mas bien todo mundo lo ve pero se mantienen estoicos, mientras Kushina y Minato estaban muy nerviosos-.

Ellos estan aquí Naruto –asombrando al rubio y los señala- ahí los tienes.

Naruto enfoco su mirada hacia la mujer pelirroja y al rubio, tenia sentimientos encontrados, deseaba ir a abrazarlos y llorar por que tiene familia, pero por otro tenia un odio jarocho, el cual era nublado con un solo pensamiento, ¿Por qué me abandonaron? Solamente levanta una mano y señalándolos dice "no son mis padres" para desaparecer por la ventana sorprendiendo a todos, los piratas se miran y asintiendo salen en su persecución, Tsunade que apenas los había notado se preguntaba quienes eran todos ellos y la pelirrosa que vio no era Sakura?

En un Campo de Entrenamiento

Naruto desquitaba su frustración con los obstáculos del campo, destrozaba unas rocas con sus propias manos, en sus ojos lagrimas de dolor nublaban su vista "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" ese grito lastimero se escucho por toda Konoha, Kushina lo escucho y se le quebró el corazón, a Minato le pasaba lo mismo y Tsunade trataba de no llorar, Sakura junto a toda la pandilla llegaron al campo y se sorprendieron al ver toda la devastación, la pelirrosa de inmediato corria para abrazar al rubio, y no era la única, Nami y Robin imitaron a la pelirrosa y las 3 abrazaron al rubio, Sakura por adelante, Nami por la derecha y Robin por atrás.

Esto es un mal sueño –decia el rubio sin que deseara esperar respuesta- solo llegaron a arruinar mi vida?

Naru, se que esto te duele mucho –hablaba Sakura- no tienes que cargar esto tu solo, nosotras estaremos contigo.

Ahora que las cosas se han complicado, por nada del mundo te dejare Naruto-kun –seguia Robin- y si esa mujer que se hace llamar tu madre no nos acepta que se aguante, somos tus esposas y estaremos a tu lado.

Ademas de que esas lagartonas de Konoha ya te echaron el ojo, defenderemos lo que es nuestro, y tengo por seguro que nos defenderas cierto –el rubio solo dice Hai aunque un poco apagado- despeja tu mente de lo que te atormenta y concentrate en tu vida, no dejes que el pasado te domine –Nami le susurraba esas palabras en el oído-.

Es verdad Naruto –decia Zoro sonriendo a medias- nosotros nos cuidamos las espaldas como toda una familia, no estas solo, se que son tus penas y te ayudaremos a superarlas.

Marimo tiene razón –ganandose una mirada sin pupilas y dientes afilados de Zoro gritándole "te la estas ganando Ero-Cock"- que dijiste espadachín de mierda –poniendo expresión Yakuza-.

Ya estaban a punto de pelear cuando sintieron la presencia de varias personas, ambos miran hacia la entrada del campo y habían muchos jóvenes de la misma edad que Naruto y Sakura respectivamente, el rubio y la pelirrosa de inmediato los identificaron y solo tenían un pensamiento en la cabeza "Y pensar que esto empeoraría" frente a todo mundo estaba Sasuke Uchiha junto a Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga que estaba nerviosa, Kiba con Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Ten-ten, Neji, Lee, shikamaru, Chouji y 2 jovenes mas, que al parecer son los reemplazos de Sakura y Naruto, Sai y una chica llamada Yumi.

Asi que los rumores son ciertos Dobe –decia Sasuke con arrogancia- estas de vuelta y –viendo a las mujeres- te agradezco los obsequios, se ve que son fuertes, ayudaran a reconstruir mi clan.

El es Sasuke Uchiha –decia Tashigi ganándose un Hai de Sakura- mmm, lo siento, no salgo con emos –dejando en shock al Uchiha-.

Esa cosa es Sasuke Uchiha –dandole una pedrada al orgullo del pelinegro- vaya que es un plebeyo –Hancock hacia su pose de superioridad- no merece la atención de la Emperatriz Pirata.

Ni mucho menos de una Princesa –le seguía Vivi en otra pose de superioridad- conoce tu lugar.

Naruto-kun –Ino corria hacia el rubio con propósitos nada santos- te extrañe como no tenias idea –pero es detenida por un golpe que la siembra en el piso- ITAI, QUIEN DEMONIOS LO HIZO.

Creiste que seria tan fácil Cerda –todo mundo reconoció la voz y mas la rubia al escuchar su antiguo apodo- primero tienes que pasar sobre mi querida –exclamaba Sakura dando a conocer que para llegar al rubio tendrán que pasar sobre ella-.

Sakura –todo mundo en shock al ver a la pelirrosa y unas kunoichis estaba celosas del cuerpo que se cargaba- de verdad eres tu, donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

En donde me corresponde, a lado de mi esposo –sorprendiendo a todos- déjenme presentarme debidamente- soy Sakura Uzumaki, esposa de Naruto Uzumaki, y el que diga lo contrario le romperé los huesos de forma lenta y dolorosa –amenazandolos con su puño-.

Sakura –decia Sasuke llamando la atención de la pelirrosa- acaso ya olvidaste cuanto me amabas, ven conmigo y te hare la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Lo siento Sasuke –sorprendiendo a todo mundo- pero como dije, estoy felizmente casada, además Naru puede satisfacer mis necesidades mejor que tu, que solo buscas mulas de crianza.

Este chico se regodea demasiado con su clan –sonriendo siniestramente- veamos si su grandeza esta en otros lados –las chicas que la escucharon y asentían en complicidad- oye –llamando al Uchiha- muéstrame lo que tu gran clan es capaz Negative Hollow –ella lanza en total 6 fantasmas, solo que 2 van bajo tierra y 4 tienen la misión de distraerlo, los 2 fantasmas faltantes aparecieron y le bajaron los pantalones con todo y calzones, un silencio incomodo invadió todo el lugar, el canto de un grillo era el único sonido que se escuchaba hasta que las piratas reian como locas- JJAJAJAJAJA, A ESO LE LLAMAS LA "GRANDEZA UCHIHA" MI DEDO MEÑIQUE ES MAS GRANDE QUE ESO JAJAJAJAJAJA.

NO SE BURLEN –subiendose de volada los pantalones- ADEMAS ESTAMOS EN EPOCA INVERNAL –tratando de defenderse-.

Por favor Sasuke, estamos a mitad del verano –Sakura estaba roja de la risa que la invadía- y como pensabas satisfacerme con esa miseria, además Naru "calza grande" –el Uchiha no aguanto mas la humillación y salio corriendo de ahí-.

Y ustedes –Zoro con su actitud intimidante les hablaba al resto- a que vinieron.

Mejor nos vemos otro dia –decia Ten-ten para terminar la poca pero pesada tensión- nos vamos –tomando a Lee y Neji que de inmediato asentían y los demás novatos se retiraban, aunque Ino le lanzaba un beso al rubio y se iba no sin antes sentenciársela a Sakura-.

Bueno –decia Naruto llamando la atención de todos- tienen hambre?

En Ichirakus

2 Horas Despues

Todo mundo estaba en la barra comentando sobre lo que han visto en la Aldea, mas las mujeres por los vestidos que vieron en el Barrio comercial y sus posibles modificaciones para lucirlos mejor, Ayame y Teuchi estaban asombrados y aun no se les bajaba la sorpresa de que Naruto haya regresado y casado con Sakura, eso le dolio un poco a la castaña y Sakura pudo detectarlo muy bien.

Felicidades por su nueva vida, espero que sean felices por el resto de su vida –decia la castaña tratando de no mostrar debilidad- me alegro por ustedes.

Ayame-san –decia Sakura llamando su atención- cuando terminen el dia, deseo platicar contigo, además podría presentarte a todas las chicas sin inconveniente –llegaban los fideos- ya tenia hambre y un excelente ramen no caería mal.

Ittadakimasu –decian todos los miembros de la banda, apenas le dieron el primer sorbo al caldo y probada a los fideos todos se congelaron excepto Sakura y Naruto que sonreían anchamente- DELICIOSO.

Luffy comenzaba a devorar plato por plato y además no era el único, Zoro, Ussop, Brook, Franky y Chopper los emulaban, mientras las féminas lloraban abatidas pensando que alguien cocinaba mejor que ellas, Carmen y Sanji prácticamente se petrificaron, ambos, los mejores cocineros del mundo fueron superados fácilmente por un plato de ramen, oficialmente se arrodillaron frente a Teuchi reconociendo su victoria.

Hemos perdido –decian ambos cocineros depres pero que no dejaban de comer- nuestra sazon no se compara con este –otro sorbo- somos una deshonra para la cocina –otro sorbo-.

Creo que los mejores chef del mundo fueron derrotados por el ramen –decia Sakura simplificando lo que pasaba sorprendiendo a Ayame y Teuchi- y Ayame, deseo tene nuestra charla en un lugar especial.

En el Consejo de Konoha

Naruto-sama esta nuevamente en Konoha –decia un civil X ganándose asentimientos de todos los presentes- debemos aprovechar su estadia para atarlo a un compromiso.

No harán tal cosa –decia Tsunade ganándose la mirada de todos- además, dudo que su madre lo permita –viendo a Kushina depre en un rincón- o yo.

Y dudo que ella acepte compartir –Shino llamaba la atención de todo el mundo- Naruto esta casado con Sakura Haruno –la representante Haruno escuchaba coros celestiales al escuchar esa gran noticia- además de un golpe hizo que Ino comiera el suelo –asombrando a todos debido a que Ino fue entrenada por Tsunade misma y poseía su fuerza legendaria, y para que alguien la derrote de un golpe, debería decir que era muy fuerte- además, sus amigas pusieron en ridículo a Sasuke.

Es época invernal –decia nuestro emo en un rincón depre-.

Y pensar que sus compañeros son todo un misterio –decia Tsunade- apenas los note cuando llegaron a la oficina –un anbu aparecia de la nada, y la delataba su cabello purpura- sabes donde estan ahora?

Ellos estan en unas termales Tsunade-sama –como si dijeran agua va todos los varones desaparecían dejando solo a las mujeres- paso algo?

Shizune, prepara camillas en el hospital, creo que las necesitaremos –la morocha asiente retirándose- pero tomate tu tiempo, no hay prisa.

En las Termas

Esto es la gloria –decia Hancock mientras se estiraba en las tibias aguas termales, aunque también lo hacia para exhibir su no tan agraciado busto el cual parecía casi flotar con ayuda del agua, nadie tenia envidia de las demás por que con lo suyo conquistaron a sus chicos y estaban mas que conformes, excepto Ayame que se encontraba algo incomoda al respecto- como deseo que Luffy me lavara la espalda.

Por que tan nerviosa Ayame –decia Sakura a la castaña que estaba muy ruborizada- relájate, además trabajas demasiado –Ayame iba a responder hasta que vio varias siluetas en el muro de Bambu y solo reacciono con un KYAAAA mientras se tapaba mas- ya veo –poniendose de pie- chicas me acompañan –las demás viendo la situación asienten- a tu orden Nami –poniendose de pie atándose una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo-.

**Shiawase Punch** –decia la pelinaranja mostrando su cuerpo y todas la imitaban, todos los mirones caian con severas hemorragias nasales, Ayame no se la creía y se gana un pulgar arriba de la pelirrosa- despues de esto les cobraremos 100,000 a cada uno.

Retomando la conversación Ayame, se que te gusta Naru –ruborizando a la castaña y las demás deseaban saber el chisme y se acomodaron para escucharlo todo- en situaciones normales soy algo posesiva con Naru y no lo niego, y te dire que no soy la única casada con Naru –sorprendiendo a la castaña- Nami y Nico Robin –presentando a las susodichas- son también esposas de Naru.

Como paso –sorprendida la castaña- como decidieron compartirlo.

Sinceramente tampoco sabemos como paso, pero me alegra que así fuera –contestaba Nami- las 3 somos felices con el, no tenemos queja alguna con el, es el esposo perfecto.

Y no se olviden que tanto Naruto-kun como los demás les patearan el trasero a los mirones –las chicas asienten con grandes sonrisas a la proposición de Robin- además, una 4ta hermana no caería nada mal y podrías enseñarnos a hacer ramen –Carmen asentía varias veces con estrellitas en los ojos-.

Si lo dicen de esa forma –mirando al trio- puedo unirme –ganandose sonrisas del trio- como ustedes dicen –ruborizada- mientras mas mejor.

Eso si, solo aquellas chicas que de verdad quieran a Naru –decia Sakura- bienvenida a la Familia Pirata, dejame presentarte al resto de las chicas –señalando a cada una- te presento a Boa Hancock y Vivi Nefertari, ambas casadas con nuestro capitán y actual Rey Pirata Perona y Tashigi, ambas casadas con el segundo oficial y espadachín mas fuerte del mundo, Carmen, cocinera del barco y casada también con otro cocinero, ambos reconocidos mundialmente, Porche, tiene un romance con nuestro medico, Kaya, felizmente casada con el artillero de la tripulación, además de Nami y Nico Robin casadas con Naru además de mi, Nami es nuestra navegante y puede controlar el clima a su alrededor, Robin es la arqueóloga y ha hecho descubrimientos históricos importantes, y yo soy especialista en infiltraciones y obtención de información, además de que Naru es el Kaizokukage del barco. Cada una de ellas felizmente casada con uno de los tripulantes del barco, excepto por Franky y Brook, debido a que el primero es un robot y el segundo pues ya viste lo que es.

Como es la vida en el mar –Ayame ya lucia curiosa y las chicas les narraban sus propias experiencias y de cómo conocieron a sus parejas, 15 minutos despues llegaban las asistencias medicas armando todo un revuelo al otro lado de la barda de bambu- si que tardaron, Sakura-san –señalando una parte de su cuerpo- esas cosas son reales? –señalando sus pechos-.

Estas bellezas –bamboleando sus pechos- es el beneficio de ser pirata Ayame, si nos miras a todas, veras que somos de busto grande –Ayame ya se hacia la ilusión de que el mar le hiciera ese pequeño favor y como luciría, y de la nada le salía un pequeño hilo de sangre de la nariz- Ayame, eres una pervertida –decia con diversión y ella se limpiaba ganándose las risas de las chicas-.

5 Minutos mas Tarde

Mas de 10 pacientes fueron recibidos en el Hospital al instante, todos ellos ninjas de renombre y temidos por su fuerza o reputación de un clan prestigioso yacían inconcientes en una habitación masiva donde todos incluyendo un perro recibían transfusiones de sangre, los pacientes eran Hiashi Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Hatake Kakashi, Ebisu, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Jiraya, Shibi Aburame, Chouza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Konohamaru, Udon y en especial Akamaru presentaban perdida de sangre masiva y severa contracción de epidermis por contacto prolongado al agua, en pocas palabras se volvieron ciruelas pasa, la enfermera que los atendía le pregunto al doctor sobre la causa de tremendo ataque.

Que cree que haya pasado Sensei –preguntaba la enfermera preocupada-.

Creo que espiaron de mas, es lo que mas me imagino –viendo a los inconcientes- dejemoslos asi por el momento, mañana los valoraremos.

Hai –la enfermera seguía al doctor dejando a los inconcientes sin percatarse que tenían una gran sonrisa de perversión-.

Despues de unos 3 dias de ser admitidos en el hospital los ninjas y perro salen como nuevos, las imágenes de hace 3 dias donde vieron a las mas bellas mujeres del mundo como Dios las trajo al mundo los hizo suspirar, Kiba, Akamaru y Neji decían cosas como "ahora puedo morir feliz", "Me alegro que Hinata-sama me haya mandado a esa misión", Jiraya, Kakashi y Ebisu decían "Nuevo material para mis libros", "Naruto eres un cabron afortunado, has superado al maestro", "Uzumaki, ahora te respetare como nunca" Sasuke pensaba cosas como "Si pudiera conquistar a una de esas bellezas seria muy feliz", cada uno de ellos iba a retirarse a sus hogares pero un grito los detuvo.

Matte –todos voltean y miran a Luffy junto a Zoro con mirada seria cargando una de sus katanas, Sanji fumando un cigarro, Ussop sacando a Kabuto, Chopper con una mirada no muy santa y Naruto tronándose los dedos- con que derecho pueden observar a nuestras esposas desnudas –haciendo que los ninjas desencajen sus bocas hasta el suelo y sus ojos se ensanchen como platos- respondan o les patearemos el trasero.

Ver desnuda a una mujer sin su consentimiento es un acto impuro –preparando sus 3 katanas- no permitiré esa bajeza.

Se atrevieron a ver a mi esposa –tirando el cigarro- además de mancillar el honor de unas damas, prepárense para la lección.

No se la acabaran tan fácilmente –decia el renito dando un paso al frente pero Kiba confiado lo encara-.

Ah y que hara un enanito como tu –Chopper sonríe y crece para tener el tamaño de 2 metros y tener una apariencia humana- que demonios.

Hare esto –recetandole tremendo gancho a la mandibula que lo manda a comer el suelo, de inmediato los demás se sumaron a la golpiza-.

Gomu Gomu No –decia Luffy lanzando varios golpes al aire GATORIN GUN –golpeaba a todo el que tenia en frente-.

Santouryu –Zoro estaba en medio de todos- TATSUMAKI –provocando un tornado con sus katanas que manda a volar a todos-.

Muuton –posicionandose para agarrarlos en bola mientras caen- Shoot –de una patada agarrando a toda la bola que caia los manda a volar hacia Ussop que ya estaba listo para recibirlos-.

Firebird Star –dispara una esfera de pachinko que se convierte en una ave de fuego que quema a todo mundo-.

Kage Bushin –convocando un gran numero de clones y entre los demás les seguían la golpiza, los pobres no veian de donde llegaban los golpes ya que estaban mas para alla que para aca-.

5 Minutos Despues

Entonces Doctor –viendo nuevamente a los re-admitidos en sus camillas- cree que esto termine bien?

Lo dudo Aki-san –limpiandose los lentes- creo que a todo ese grupo les tocara mas castigo del que haya visto en mi vida.

Ambos veian a las mismas personas que hace poco hbian salido del hospital ahora con heridas graves, muchos vendajes y uno que otro yeso en las piernas o brazos, y el único que pareció salvarse fue Akamaru que había arrancado al conjunto Inuzuka para salir airoso de todo eso, en la oficina Hokage Tsunade y Minato exigían la compensación monetaria por ser victimas de acoso por parte de aquel desafortunado grupo, Kushina no les quitaba la vista de encima a ninguna de ellas pensando cual de ellas podría estar liada con su hijo, no esperando mas levanto la voz.

Quien de ustedes, esta liada con Naruto-chan, mi sochi –las chicas se miran y Sakura, Nami y Robin dan un paso al frente- que tipo de relación tienen con Naru-chan.

Somos sus esposas –decian las 3 al mismo tiempo shockeando a la pelirroja y asombrando a la ojimiel-.

COMO QUE LAS 3 –aun en el shock- NO ACEPTO QUE MI HIJO TENGA RELACIONES CON USTEDES, EL –interrumpida por Nami-.

EL YA ES UN ADULTO –respondia en el mismo tono la pelinaranja- YA ES GRANDECITO PARA QUE TOME SUS DESICIONES.

ADEMAS –secundaba Robin- PARA NARUTO SOMOS LO MEJOR QUE LE HA PASADO EN SU VIDA.

SI USTED SE DICE LLAMAR SU MADRE, DONDE ESTUVO DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO –estallo Sakura- COMO SE ATREVE A LLEGAR HACE CUANTO, UNOS AÑOS ATRÁS COMO SI NO PASARA NADA, AL MENOS LE HUBIESEN MANDADO CARTAS DANDOLE A SABER QUE LO EXTRAÑABAN, PERO NOOO, USTEDES SE DEDICARON A JUGAR A LA FAMILIA FELIZ MIENTRAS NARU SUFRIA LOS ATAQUES DE LOS ALDEANOS –provocando que la pelirroja de pasos hacia atrás-.

Cuida tu lenguaje –respondia Minato- estas frente a la esposa del Hokage, puedo mandarte a arrestar y –nuevamente interrumpido por Sakura-.

PARA MI LA HOKAGE ES TSUNADE-SAMA, SOLO RECIBO ORDENES DE ELLA Y DE NADIE MAS –la ojimiel estaba sorprendida pero agradecia eso- si me pide respeto, soy la persona menos indicada para eso.

Basta Sakura –decia Tsunade calmando las cosas- agradezco tus palabras de verdad, por mi cuenta cabe que reciban compensación monetaria por invadir su privacidad, y también Naruto ya es grandecito para decidir su vida.

COMO DICES ESO TSUNADE, NO QUIERO QUE NARU-CHAN SE MEZCLE CON ESA GENTE –Kushina señalaba al grupo-.

Y desde cuando tengo que pedirte permiso para eso –el grupo de varones hacia su aparición detrás de las chicas, ellas de inmediato se abrazan de sus hombres- no tienes el derecho para exigir esas cosas.

Hokage-sama –aparecia una anbu- el Consejo pide una reunión de emergencia debido a un altercado –ve a los piratas y al sentir su KI se hace chiquita- dicen que es urgente, y piden la presencia de Naruto-sama y su grupo.

Gracias Yugao –contestaba Tsunade- puedes retirarte, Naruto, podras acompañarnos a la reunión –el rubio asiente- ya sabes como llegar, te vere alla.

Sala de Reuniones

Todo mundo ya se hallaba reunido, incluso al gupo de Nauto se le suministro unas sillas para que estuviesen comodos, todo mundo miraba fijamente a Sakura Haruno que no se despegaba del rubio, la ropa que usa son guantes negros hasta el codo, un corse negro, una gabardina negra que inicia en la cintura, mini-shorts negros y botas negras a mitad de las piernas, su físico soprendia a todo mundo, ya que media 1.70 de altura, cabello albino hasta su media espalda, ojos verdes como botella, figura fisica como un reloj de arena, fisico muy bien trabajado aunque luzca muy delgada, caderas un poco anchas pero sensuales, un busto un poco mas desarrollado de lo normal, largas y tonificadas piernas que eran la envidia de muchas.

Estamos reunidos hoy por el altercado que sufrió uno de nuestros lideres, Hiashi Hyuuga a mano de ellos –decia un líder X señalando al grupo- lo atacaron cuando salía del hospital.

Eso es cierto Naruto –preguntaba la ojimiel y el rubio asiente- dinnos la razón del por que del ataque.

Por que tuvo el descaro junto a otras personas –viendo a la mayoría con vendajes que comenzaban a temblar- de ver a nuestras esposas desnudas –las mujeres en el consejo sonreían discretamente- no toleramos ese tipo de faltas hacia ellas, por eso lo hicimos.

Creo que es mas justuficable el actuar de Naruto-sama –ganaba la palabra Tsume y todas las mujeres presentes asentían- además se les debe paga una compensación monetaria a las victimas de todo este asunto –las piratas asentían- y a todo esto, a que se dedican todos ustedes.

Somos Piratas –contestaba Luffy asombrando a todos- soy Monkey D Luffy, Capitan de la Banda Pirata de los Sombreros de Paja –dejando como fantasmas a todos-.

Roronoa Zoro, espadachín de la Banda Pirata Sombrero de Paja –presentandose poniéndose de pie-.

Sanji, cocinero de la Banda Pirata Sombrero de Paja –imitaba a Zoro-.

Ussop, artillero de la Banda Pirata Sombrero de Paja –con una pose de "soy genial"-.

Nami Uzumaki –el apellido shockeo a todos- navegante de la Banda Pirata Sombrero de Paja –ganandose la mirada asesina de Kushina-.

Toni-Toni Chopper –el renito saltaba de su asiento- medico de la Banda Pirata Sombrero de Paja.

UN MAPACHE QUE HABLA –todo mundo reacciono de esa forma-.

SOY UN RENO, QUE NO VEN MIS CUERNOS –transformandose en humano asombrando a todos-.

Nico Robin Uzumaki –otra que se gana la mirada asesina de Kushina- arqueóloga de la Banda del Sombrero de Paja.

Franky –posando como el sabe- ingeniero de la SUUPER Banda del Bombrero de Paja.

Soy Brook –el esqueleto se presentaba usando su tono tétrico y lograba asustar a todos los presentes- soy el músico de la Banda Sombrero de Paja –todo mundo no se imaginaba a un esqueleto tocando música- tengo una petición que hacerles –la banda solo trataba de no reir- y saber si es posible.

Veremos si es posible hacerlo –decia Tsunade seria, aunque no se esperaba que tipo de favor podría pedir un esqueleto andante, y lo mas impresionante- como un esqueleto puede moverse, hablar y mantener su afro.

Eso le responderé a su tiempo Hokage-sama –Brock trataba de ser educado- y volviendo a mi favor, solicito saber si –todo mundo expectante- las mujeres de este recinto, podrían mostrarme sus panties?

Un silencio incomodo invadió la sala, las mujeres pensaban que se trataba de un truco de Jiraya y las mujeres del recinto saltaron hacia el pobre esqueleto, era victima de la mas horrenda golpiza jamás proporcionada a un pervertido, todas ellas pensaban que se trataba de Jiraya pero el estaba a un lado de Minato observando la escena todo confuso, todas se detuvieron para ver a la pobre victima con varios chichones en la cabeza…momento, chicones? Como un esqueleto podría tener chichones en la cabeza.

ESE ESQUELETO ES REAL –Tsume saltaba a los brazos de Kushina- DE DONDE DEMONIOS SALIO.

Antes de explicar todo esto –Naruto se acercaba a Tsunade- es mejor que vea nuestro estatus en el mundo –dandole un rollo- espero que no te sobresaltes.

Veamos –quitando el seguro del rollo revelaron una serie de carteles de "Se Busca"- que es esto, "Mugiwara no Luffy" 1,800 Millones de Berries –sorprendiendo a todo mindo- "Cazador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro" 796 Millones de Berries –otro shock- "Rey de los Tiradores Sogeking" 160 Millones de Berries, "La Gata Ladrona Nami", 115 Millones de Berries", "Amante de los Algodones de Azucar Chopper" 107 Millones de Berries, "La Mujer Demonio Nico Robin" 280 Millones de Berries, "Pierna Negra Sanji" 352 Millones de Berries, "Cyborg Franky" 206 Millones de Berries, "Esqueleto-Musico Viviente Brock" 198 Millones de Berries.

Todo mundo estaba con la quijada en el suelo al escuchar esas recompensas por cada uno de ellos, sinceramente con solo uno de ellos podría retirarse de la profesión de ninja o caza-recompenzas, iban a comenzar los murmuros pero el jadeo de Tsunade al ver 2 carteles mas, los cuales hacian mención de 2 integrantes de la banda en especial.

"Cerezo Invernal Sakura Uzumaki" 670 Millones de Berries –dejando a todo mundo pasmado- "Haz de Luz Naruto Uzumaki"1600 Millones de Berries.

QUE –todo mundo gritaba en el concilio-.

Fin de la Primera Parte

Parte 2

Naruto, esto de aquí –Tsunade estaba en shock- es cierto?

Cada palabra de los carteles ka-san –decia el rubio serio- pero todavía faltan, lea el resto –la ojimiel asiente-.

"La Emperatriz Pirata Boa Hancock" 1800 Millones de Berries –todo el mundo estaba en shock, si creían que Sakura poseía una recompensa alta ella se lleva los honores, por si las dudas la aludida levantaba la mano dejando saber a todo mundo quien es- "Flor del Desierto Vivi Nefertari" 894 Millones de Berries, "Chica Fantasma" Perona 400 Millones de Berries, "Ex-Marine" Tashigi 150 Millones de Berries, "Artista de Circo Porche" 301 Millones de Berries, "Mujer de Fuego Carmen" 97 Millones de Berries –dejando los pergaminos- increíble.

Kaya es la única que aun no posee un cartel, pero se esfuerza para pertenecer al grupo –la rubia ruborizada asiente- y hay otra cosa mas, la diferencia monetaria entre los Ryo y los Berries, ya que un Berrie es igual a 25 Ryos, asi que hagan matematicas y saquen las cuentas –decia el rubio retomando asiento a lado de Sakura-.

Todo el mundo hacia cálculos rapidos con sus cabezas y casi casi se iban al otro mundo, ya que sumando las recompensas de cada uno de los presentes era la fortuna del mismo Damiyo multiplicada por 100, de inmediato se les borraron esas ideas para pasar otro tema importante.

Aprovechando que estamos aquí reunidos, debemos decidir que pasaría con Sakura-san –decia Hiashi- ella deserto de la aldea para irse con Naruto.

Sali de la aldea por una sola cosa, el bienestar de Naruto y además por el mandato de Tsunade-sama que me lo encargo –respondia Sakura sorprendiendo a todos- era una misión de Rango S, tenia que cuidarlo y que no metiera la pata.

Y veo que para cumplir la misión tuviste que casarte verdad Sakura –la ojimiel seguía la corriente- quien lo viera de ti (Pensamiento: De la que te salvaste) pero estas muy feliz con el por lo que veo.

Y como le dije a Uchiha-san, el me consiente y me gusta, simpre hace que tenga una sonrisa en mis labios –sonriendo anchamente- y lo mas importante, Calza Grande.

Calza Grande –todo mundo se preguntaba y Sakura les dio la respuesta en forma de señal, los que entendieron en especial las mujeres imágenes nada santas comenzaban a pasar por sus cabezas y terminaron desmayandose con hemorragias nasales y risitas pervertidas- jejejeje –se escuchaba por toda la sala-.

Y dicen que nosotros somos los pervertidos –pensaban los varones al ver a las mujeres en el recinto-.

Termino la junta y todo mundo se retiraba, los piratas irían a una posada para descansar, Haruhi Haruno se acerco a su hija para platicar con ella, la pelirrosa suspira teniendo en cuenta que ese momento llegaría, a base de señas le pidió a Nami y Robin de no dejar solo a Naruto, las chicas asienten y se retiran enganchándose del rubio mientras Sakura esperaba la llegada de su madre.

Sakura –la pelirrosa volteaba- de verdad eres tu? –la pelirrosa se mantenía seria al verla- estas muy –es interrupida-.

Cambiada, si eso me lo han dicho muchas personas, que deseas madre –lo decia en un tono serio casi de odio que no ubico la Haruno mayor- no creo que solo sea para decirme lo feliz que estas por verme.

Sakura, te das cuenta de lo que hiciste –la pelirrosa lo veía venir- has unido a los clanes Haruno y Namikaze, es un acontecimiento que todo mundo envidiaría, fue un movimiento inteligente hija.

Ya veo, solo te importa la posición social cierto –callando a la Haruno mayor- escuchame muy bien, si me case con Naru fue y es por que lo amo, no me importa quienes son sus padres o su posición social, por mi ellos se pueden ir mucho a la (censura por parte de un servidor) y dudo que si ellos se esfuerzan en pedirles que regrese el acceda.

Sakura se iba dejando a su madre muy pensativa, aunque un poco de shock en ella también podía verse, la pelirrosa salio de la torre Hokage aun pensando que pasaría si ellos pudieran convencerlo de que se quedara, le aterraba esa idea, ya que los corazones de Robin y Nami serian destrozados y eso le dolería demasiado, ya se trataban como hermanas que no tuvo, eran su tesoro además de Naruto, un jalon de un brazo la detuvo y al ver la causa su ceño se frunció mas de la cuenta, Sasuke Uchiha la había detenido en contra de su voluntad, de un manotazo la pelirrosa se libera y encara al pelinegro.

Que quieres Uchiha, ya te dije que no deseo nada de ti, ni saber de ti –se controlaba para no armar un escándalo-.

Vendras conmigo Sakura, un tiempo estabas loca por mi y si tengo que obligarte volveras a mi –decia con su tono de chico mimado y freson y la cogía de los brazos y comenzaba a arrastrarla-.

SUELTAME EMO BASTARDO –se liberaba la pelirrosa- YA TE DIJE, ESTOY FELIZMENTE CASADA CON NARUTO, EL ES MUY CONTRARIO A TI, EL SI ACEPTO MIS SENTIMIENTOS, ME PROTEGIO CUANDO ME HALLABA INDEFENSA –las chicas del grupo pirata incluyendo Ayame habían salido en busca de Sakura y cuando la ven discutir con el emo decidieron esperar a que terminara- ALGO QUE TU NUNCA HICISTE POR QUE PENSABAS EN TU ESTUPIDA VENGANZA, ASI QUE CON TU PERMISO MI ESPOSO ME ESPERA –pero nuevamente Sasuke no la deja ir- QUE ME SUELTES –pero había sacado algo de su ropa que las chicas identificaron y entraron en pánico, y con dicho objeto golpeo tan fuerte la cabeza del Uchiha que lo noqueo instantáneamente- SOY PROPIEDAD DE NARUTO UZUMAKI, QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE.

Sakura es de temer cuando usa la Hagane kutsushita (calcetin de acero, la fabricación de este implemento es simple, tomando un calcetin introduces dentro de el una barra grande de mantequilla y listo) –decia Tashigi y todas asienten- Sakura, todo esta bien?

Si Tashigi, todo esta bien –guardando su letal arma- solo me deshacía de la basura, vamos de compras –las chicas gritan como si fuesen a la guerra y corren a las tiendas-.

En un Lugar Desconocido

Era lo que pareciera un sotano o un lugar muy oscuro, solo era iluminado por una serie de velas, se veian unas sombras, cuando la luz alcanzo mas el recinto revelo que eran personas usando capas para no ser reconocidos, frente a todos ellos el o la líder que usaba una capa roja levantaba las manos en señal de llamar su atención.

Hermanas de este sagrado recinto, este dia se han escuchado nuestras plegarias, Naruto Uzumaki ha vuelto a Konoha –habia silencio en el recinto- como fundadora de esta secta, es momento de que entremos en acción y reclamemos al hombre que nos roba nuestros sueños y nos hace tener una sonrisa en nuestros rostros –todas se quitaron las capuchas revelando sus identidades, entre ellas se encontraban Temari de Suna, Kurotsuchi de Iwa y Samui de Kumo, además de la sorpresiva revelación de Mei Terumi de Kiri- vamos chicas, reclamemos lo que es nuestro por derecho –y para acabarla, la fundadora de todo este movimiento no era mas y nada menos que Hinata Hyuuga-.

Del oscuro recinto salieron 15 sombras mostrando una gran agilidad y todas ellas iban a un rumbo especifico, la posada donde todos los piratas estaban descansando, y como lo saben, gracias a las rastreadoras Tsume y Hana que iban al frente de todo el contingente, al llegar a la posada y se estacionaron en el techo de esta, Hinata activo su Byakugan para localizarlo, no tardo demasiado en localizar su firma de chakra y era feliz, pero lo que calentó sus animos fue que Naruto no estaba solo, sino que Sakura estaba con el durmiendo en su regazo y no era la única, había otras 2 chicas también durmiendo con el.

Esto es malo –llamando la atención de todas- Naruto-kun esta durmiendo con la arrastrada de Sakura y 2 mas –shockeando a todo mundo-.

Tal vez todas las que vinieron con Naruto-sama sean sus amantes –decia Ino llamando la atención de todas y ganándose miradas no santas- no pueden negarme eso.

Esto es malo –decia Anko- debemos hacer algo.

Tengo un plan –llamaba Hinata a todas- que tal si nos deshacemos de las 3 sin que Naruto-kun despierte y yo duermo en su musculoso y bien proporcionado pectoral, seria la mejor almohada que haya tenido en mi vida, entonces proceda –pero es jalada de la chaqueta por Tsume- que pasa ahora.

Acaso solo tu puedes dormir con el –se gana un "La líder va primero"- pero soy tu superior jovencita, asi que ire yo primero.

Eres una anciana Tsume –contrarrestaba Anko- que le puede enseñar alguien de tu edad a un joven –sonriendo lascivamente- en cambio una madura nunca estará de mas.

PERO ESTA ANCIANA COMO DICES TIENE MUCHA MAS EXPERIENCIA –contraatacaba-.

En eso te doy la razón, solo las perras dicen esas cosas con gran seguridad –le seguía Anko-.

Te la estas ganando viborita de lodo –Tsume se contenía pero Anko era otra cosa, la pelivioleta se lanzo sobre Tsume para iniciar otra pelea, otras decían en voz alta "si estas se matan mas camino libre" grave error, ya que ambas las escucharon y se abalanzaron contra ellas incluyendo Hana resulto victima y se unió a la pelea, Hinata suspiro para supervisar nuevamente pero no entendió que un puño se dirigía hacia su posición desde abajo abriendo un enorme hueco y provocando una gran nube de polvo, las chicas habían detenido su pelea de gatas para ver que estaba pasando.

No saben que es de mala educación armar escándalo en medio de la calle y peor peleando como verduleras en un mercado –de la nube de humo las presencias de Sakura, Nami y Robin salian con expresiones serias y usando lo que eran solamente shorts ajustados y blusas de tirantes- que hacen aquí.

Venimos a reclamar nuestro futuro marido Haruno –contestaba Hinata decidida- no me importa si estas casada con el, con el tiempo hare que vea que no vales la pena, y esas zorras que te acompañan se largaran por donde vinieron –Nami y Robin se miraban seriamente- todas ellas son unas arrastradas por que solo persiguen a Naruto-kun.

Asi que estas celosas de que nosotras "las zorras" como nos llamas estamos con Naruto y ustedes no –decia Robin sonriendo como ella sabe- quien lo diría, pienso que ustedes son las zorras por querer algo de alguien mas.

Te apoyo Robin –secundaba Nami- acaso creen que podrían contra nosotras, solo mirennos –modelando ante ellas- tenemos mejor cuerpo que cada una de ustedes, somos fuertes por que además de que Naruto-kun nos protege, nostras tenemos que protegerlo, no solo yo, todas las que venimos con Naruto-kun tenemos una reputación en el mundo que debemos mantener, si debemos golpear kunoichis por defender lo nuestro, que asi sea.

Ustedes lo pidieron, mañana en el estadio de Konoha, veremos quien rie al ultimo –Hinata desaparecia- OOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO.

Mañana tomare revancha de ti Sakura –amenazaba Ino y desaparecia y las otras también dejando al trio muy rojas de coraje-.

Que paso aquí –salia la dueña de la posada y veía el agujero- QUIEN LE HIZO ESO A MI POBRE POSADA.

Fueron unas kunoichis molestas de Konoha Ooya-san (administradora) nosotras repelimos el ataque, y creo que al tener una habitación con vista al cielo mola mas –decia Sakura sonriente-.

Eso lo vere mas tarde señorita, pero le suplico que repare este desperfecto inmediatamente o me vere obligada a sacarla de mi posada –imploraba-ordenaba la dueña-.

EHHHH –Sakura reaccionaba como si fuese sido regañada- esta bien.

Durante 2 horas en la fría noche Sakura reparo el agujero del techo con ayuda de sus clones, lo impresionante de todo es que usaba sus ropas para dormir y daba gracias a Franky por enseñarle cosas de carpintería, al terminar cayo rendida en la cama buscando el calor de su amado y que de inmediato lo encontró, Nami y Robin también se abrazaron de ella para darle el calor que necesitaba, a la mañana siguiente, todas las chicas fueron avisadas de la visita nocturna y como todas creyeron que ellas eran concubinas de Naruto todas reian a carcajadas y los chicos también reian como locos, Hancock hablo por todas diciendo que seguirían la corriente de lo dicho por que tendrían la oportunidad de medirse contra ninjas, faltaba poco para las batallas pactadas y comenzaron su peregrinaje hacia el Estadio.

Estadio de Konoha

Las 15 kunoichis esperaban con paciencia a las "zorras" que acosaban a su Naruto-sama, algunas de las kunoichis llamo a los Hokage y a los miembros del Consejo para ser testigos de la batalla titánica que se llevara a cabo, dentro de poco llegaron las piratas lidereadas por Sakura que usaba un sobrero pirata con el logo de los Mugiwara, Hancock usaba un vestido como el del dia anterior solo que este era amarillo con plasmados de calaveras representando a las Kuja, las chicas se detuvieron ante el resto de las kunoichis mirándose cara a cara, como si fuesen efectos de película se les hacia zoom a los ojos de cada una de las chicas.

Ya estamos aquí, aun desean seguir adelante –las kunoichis asienten- conste que se los advertimos, luego no se quejen de sus traseros pateados –Sakura decia para intimidar-.

Naruto-sama vera con sus propios ojos que nosotras somos superiores a unas piratas inmundas –ganandose poses de superioridad de Hancock y Vivi que hacen notar sus atributos-.

Acaso ustedes nos han retado, a mi una Emperatriz Pirata, tendrán el beneficio de pelear contra mi, Boa Hancock, la Emperatriz de las Piratas Kuja y Reina de Amazon Lilly –asombrando a todo mundo con sus palabras-.

Que te da el derecho de decir esas cosas –exclamaba Tsume muy molesta-.

Por que soy hermosa –dejandoles caer su frase favorita-.

Creen que una princesa como yo tocara a estas plebeyas, nunca, pero por este dia hare una excepción –Vivi decia muy decidida-.

Y tu quien te crees –exploto Hinata-.

Soy Vivi Nefertari, futura reina del reino del desierto de Arabasta –dejando en shock a todo mundo-.

Dejemos estas formalidades, quien será la primera en caer –decia Ino ya esperando ponerle "una paliza" a Sakura- quien va de nosotras.

Yo ire primero –Anko daba un paso al frente- y reto a esa tal reina de amazonas o algo asi –decia socarronamente-.

Te arrepentiras de tu decisión, chicas, por favor desalojen la arena, tratare de terminar esto lo mas rápido posible –todas asienten y salen corriendo de la arena- tienes lo necesario para derrotarme "kunoichi" –diciendolo en tono burlon haciendo que Anko gruña- como alguien como tu desea pelear contra mi, debiste ver nuestra diferencia de poder solo al verme, además, si vivieras en Amazon Lilly, serias de la clase baja.

COMO QUE DE LA CLASE BAJA –por fin había estallado Anko-.

Mi pueblo se rige por una cosa, belleza femenina, mientras mas hermosa eres, mas asciendes socialmente, pero si tu belleza es pobre, perteneces a la clase baja, asi de simple y sencillo –dejando a los presentes mudos, excepto que los piratas lo sabían y las chicas, todas, poseen un rango alto en la misma sociedad amazónica- y dudo que algún pueblerino llegue a la clase alta, bueno, solo excepto una persona –mirando el palco Hokage en especial a Tsunade que se ruborizaba- deseas comenzar?

Espera Anko –Tsume se sumaba a su lado- yo también le tengo unas ganas a esta "Reina", espero que no se le haga difícil "su majestad" –decia con tono burlon y Anko sonreía-.

Para nada –sonriendo anchamente- pero déjenme llamar a mi compañero de batalla –sacando a ambas la sorpresa y shock expresado en su rostro- SALOME, HORA DE PELEAR –todo mundo se preguntaba quien era Salome, o que era, por si las moscas Kuromaru salto a la arena para acompañar a Tsume en la batalla, un siseo comienza a escucharse y de la misma tierra sale una enorme cobra blanca con manchas rojas, su barriga estaba formada por escamas amarillas como si fuesen placas, en su cabeza había un cráneo de lo que parecía un toro o un buey y se asomaba pelo azul por debajo del craneo, cuando la cobra sale completamente de la tierra sorprende a todo mundo por el tamaño de esta- en Amazon Lilly hay una tradición, cada amazona posee una serpiente y posee varias funciones, la mas básica es usarlas como armas de batalla.

Sin decir nada mas Hancock desapareció y Salome se arrastro en gran velocidad hacia Kuromaru, las kunoichis tomaron posiciones de batalla, la pelinegra apareció frente a Anko que esta estaba muda de la sorpresa por la explosión de velocidad de Hancock, Tsume con kunai en mano trataba de darle un tajo en su rostro pero Boa lo evita con su pierna golpeando el brazo de la matriarca Inuzuka, Anko quizo lanzarle unas serpientes pero fallaron miserablemente mediante el Haki de Hancock ellas se quedan estaticas, Hancock aprovecha esto para con una patada giratoria golpea el antebrazo de Anko, de un salto toma distancia y hace su pose de superioridad.

La pelea ha terminado –todo mundo no entendía a que se refería y lo que paso despues en Anko y Tsume dejo a todo mundo con la boca colgando- como verán, sus brazos se han hecho de piedra debido a mi habilidad especial, ríndanse o las convertiré en estatuas –ambas gruñen de rabia y al final asienten dando la victoria a Hancock- ahora, para curarlas –acercandose a las mujeres y les besa la mejilla coloreándolas, despues los brazos regresaban a la normalidad- que quede anotado, la emperatriz Pirata tuvo piedad de 2 plebeyas, vamos Salome –la serpiente asiente dejando a un Kuromaru inconciente despues de una gran constriccion- LUFFYYYY, ME VISTE PELEAR?

Esa reina pirata –decia Ino al verla- es bipolar –ganandose asentimientos de sus amigas- quien sigue.

Ire yo –la que dijo eso sorprendió a todo mundo- veamos que hacen ante un genjutsu –sep, ahora Kurenai pelearía-.

Llego mi turno de pelear –se ponía de pie Robin ganándose gritos de "tu puedes"- gracias por tu apoyo Naru –pasando a lado de Hancock que veía a su Luffy-sama comiendo la comida que ella hizo en menos de 30 segundos por que su esposo lo exigia, ella salto a la arena y encara a la ojirroja- asi que tu eres Yuhi Kurenai –sorprendiendo a la kunoichi- que no te sorprenda, Naru y Sakura nos hablaron de ti y varios ninjas de Konoha, eres casi igual a mi por lo que veo en tus ojos –ganandose un explicate de Kurenai- sencillo, siempre piensas con lógica.

Tus elogios no te servirán de nada –comienza la batalla y Kurenai hizo una serie de sellos pero se detiene por que no podía moverse- que me esta pasando –nota como 6 brazos la tenían sometida- pero que.

Six Fleur –Robin tenia sus brazos cruzados- esta es mi habilidad especial, puedo invocar partes de mi cuerpo en cualquier lugar como una flor –haciendo presión en el agarre de Kurenai- es mejor que te rindas o terminare de romperte la espalda.

N..nunca –Kurenai solo hacia mas largo lo inevitable, los brazos hacian mas presión-.

Si tu lo pides, tendre que castigarte por tu arrogancia –los brazos que sometían a Kurenai desaparecen liberándola y sorprendiendo a todo mundo- Seis Fleur -6 brazos femeninos aparecen en los costados de Kurenai, 3 de cada lado- SLAP –esos 6 brazos comenzaron a moverse violentamente hacia el rostro de Kurenai que comenzaron a abofetearla sin descanso- eres una luchadora pasiva, que solo espera el momento para lanzar un Genjutsu y no eres peleadora cuerpo a cuerpo, esa desventaja querida, te traerá la muerte.

Despues de unos minutos y una Kurenai llena de inflamaciones en el rostro de tanta cachetada, la victoria fue para Robin que solo sale de la Arena caminando con gracia y elegancia, las kunoichis estaban sorprendidas de la derrota de Kurenai, la siguiente en la lista fue Samui, que con la mirada reto a Tashigi, Yugao se sumo a ella para hacer un 2 vs 1, la chica aunque viendo la desventaja le pidió amablemente a su esposo sus katanas, este solo asiente dándole Sandai Kitetsu y Shuusui, el por que no Wado, Tashigi supo la historia de esa katana y que era un tesoro valioso para el peliverde.

Ganare esta por ti mi lindo Oni kenshi –colocandose las katanas en una Haramaki modificada para imitar a su esposo, ella con seguridad bajaba a la arena, aunque prefirió saltar desde las gradas- antes de batirnos en duelo, con quien tengo el gusto.

Por fin, alguien cortes, yo soy Samui, Jounnin de Elite de Kumogakure no Sato –desenvainando su ninjato- y una de las concubinas de Naruto Uzumaki.

Yugao Uzuki –preparandose para pelear- Capitan Anbu de Konohagakure no Sato, concubina de Naruto Uzumaki.

Mmmm –viendo a Yugao detenidamente- antes tuviste una relación cierto –la pelivioleta asiente preguntando si lo supo de Naruto- lo veo en tus ojos, estabas tan enamorada de el que algo paso para que lo perdieras, en cuanto a ti, pues, veo a una persona fría, que no se deja llevar por nada, además de que sufres dolores notorios de hombros y espalda –sorprendiendo a todos- lo se por que estudie sus expedientes previamente, su seguridad aquí es deficiente.

Eres muy observadora, pero eso no te servirá para ganar esta pelea –Samui con su mirada fría trataba de intimidar-.

Primero ve a que te den un masaje, por eso siempre estas irritada, despues consíguete ropa que te ayude a soportar el peso de esas cosas –viendo detenidamente los pechos de la rubia la exmarine- que para mi son mas que implantes, por que no le compartes un poco a tu compañera, que buena falta le hacen.

ESTAS MUERTA –ambas se dejaron llevar por la furia y se abalanzaron sobre la peliazul, Samui ataco con un tajo descendente en diagonal mientras Yugao trataba de apuñalar uno de los costados, Tashigi solo esperaba a que los golpes llegaran y al tenerlos cerca, a una gran velocidad desenvaino a Kitetsu y Shuusui bloqueando ambos embates-.

Buena velocidad y técnica, pero muy predescibles –con fuerza deshace el contacto de las armas y toma distancia- lección 1, fuerza Nittoryu Taka Na Mi (Estilo de 2 Espadas, Onda de Halcon) –con una explosión de velocidad devolvió el ataque y con la fuerza que imprimió hizo retroceder a las kunoichis- lección 2, velocidad –tomando su katana en la boca- Santourryu Oni Giri (Estilo de 3 espadas: Corte del Demonio) nuevamente sorprendiendo a ambas kunoichis con otra explosión de velocidad, ahora ella estaba dándole la espalda a las kunoichis que ven sus ropas destrozadas- lección 3, resistencia, Santourryu –tomando una extraña posición- Hyakuhachi Pondo Ho (Estilo de 3 espadas: Cañon de 108 Libras) –a continuación Tashigi se impulsa hacia adelante impulsando también las espadas y lanza tres proyectiles de aire y energia cortantes hacia sus oponentes, que con la fuerza se transforman en cortes grandes de aire comprimido y energia sorprendiendo a las kunoichis que reciben el impacto directo y caen al suelo- 4ta y ultima lección, reflejos, pero para ello, necesito ayuda –ella respira lentamente, de la bolsa de su pantalón saca una liga para amarrar su cabello, se desabrocha la blusa a tal grado como si imitara a Anko, solo que aquí no hay nada por abajo, saca un puro, lo enciende y aspira el humo para despues expulsarlo- muy bien gusanos impertinentes, hora de su ultima lección –optando la posición del Oni Giri solo que esta ocasión se veía muy concentrada, a los ojos de los ninjas las 3 katanas parecían doblarse y una enorme sombra apareció detrás de la chica- Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri (Sensual Ilusion, Corte del Demonio) –como si la sombra fuese la que atacara por que se perfilo hacia las kunoichis, Tashigi en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba detrás de la kunoichis con los brazos extendidos, solo que había una diferencia, las katanas estaban con el filo en el sentido contrario, nadie se movia y parpadeaba, en cámara lenta los cuerpos de Samui y Yugao parecían ser empujados por una fuerza invisible y son estrelladas en los muros del estadio traspasando la pared mostrando los pasillos dentro de ellos, en pocas palabras, esa es la fuerza de Tashigi, una parte- desean una lección mas zorras inmundas.

Doton: Doryūdan (elemento tierra, misil-dragón de tierra) –Yugao que salio de los escombros y muy furiosa lanzo esa técnica con el objetivo de herir gravemente a Tashigi- AHORA VA LA MIA.

Katon: Karyūdan (elemento fuego, misil-dragón de fuego) –Samui había dejado su expresión fría, su peinado ahora lucia como un afro gracias al Hyakuhachi de Tashigi, solo que tardo en salir- TE MATARE POR ARRUINAR MI PEINADO.

Y crees que con ese ridículo peinado que tenias antes obtendrías la atención de los hombres, no eres mas que una mosquita muerta que desea lo que otras tienen –preparando 2 katanas dejando una envainada- tu y la de pelo teñido son iguales, son unas fans –como si fuese un juego comenzaba a cortar las bolas de fuego que se acercaban a ella con suma facilidad sorprendiendo a todo mundo- creo que se merecen una lección extra, no se si por su desempeño o terquedad, esta lección se llama –acomodandose su katana en la boca- APRENDAN A ATERRIZAR BOLA DE INUTILES QUE SOLO PIENSAN EN EL MACHO DE OTRAS MUJERES, Santourryu –tomando otra extraña posición- Tatsu Maki (Espiral del Dragon) una fuerte y poderosa corriente de aire toma por sorpresa a Samui y Yugao que las arrastraba y las levanto del suelo para volar despues, el tornado desapareció en unos segundos y las kunoichis caian no muy aparatosamente pero si muy fuerte dejándolas inconcientes en el acto- espero que hayan aprendido la lección –viendo a un chico peliverde en las gradas- OYE RORONOA, SABES QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO Y POR QUE TASHIGI ME LLAMO.

Mientras el peliverde le explico la situación a la nueva entidad de la peliazul que llamaron Tashigi-Smoke debido a que solo fuma cuando ella esta presente, la peliazul estaba conforme diciendo que ya se sentía muy entumida al no salir por mucho tiempo, y aprovechando la presente, tomo a Perona y a Zoro, pregunto donde esta el baño mas cercano, Sakura le indico que por el pasillo de las gradas, a unos 10 metros los encuentra, la peliazul agradece llevándose a su compañera y esposo que solo se resignaban a lo que sucedería, pero tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros por que seria algo muy placentero.

Estas zorras –decia Hinata- no debemos subestimarlas, son muy fuertes –mirando con el Byakugan a la competencia que parecían tener una gran fiesta- YO LAS MATO.

Yo ire esta vez –decia Mei- no tendrán oportunidad contra una ex-Mizukage –las kunoichis asienten a esa declaración, el grupo de los piratas miran sorprendiendo a Sakura y Naruto- ese chico rubio vera la calidad.

Te acompaño Mei, mientras mas seamos, la derrota para ellas será humillante –se levantaba Ten-ten que es imitda por Kurotsuchi y Temari- entre mas mejor, y rápido.

Yo ire esta ocasión –Nami se ponía de pie sorprendiendo a todo mundo que se enfrentaría a 4 kunoichis, que a leguas se veian de alto calibre- verán la astucia de Nami Uzumaki, "La Gata Ladrona" –de una vez libera de su cintura su arma, la cual era una Baston Bo Metalico de color azul con la habilidad de separarse en 3 partes, mostrando que estaba hueco por todos los lados posibles- si derrotaba cada dia a 100 Marines, 4 kunoichis no serán problema.

Que saldra de esta batalla?

Quien ganara?

Luffy saciara su hambre algun dia?

No dejen de ver esta historia


End file.
